His Brother's Girl
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Eleanor and Alvin are going home for summer break soon, but Eleanor won't be going anywhere if she doesn't pass astronomy.


**You know how life can be; it changes over night. Was that random? I thought so. Well, my online class is down… I can't do my work, so… ALL I WANNA DO IS WRITE FOR YOU! WRITE FOR YOU!**

**His Brother's Girl**

Eleanor sat alone in her dorm room doing practice questions. Her roommate had gone to a party with her other suitemates, but being the responsible person she is, she stayed behind to study. "The answer is 'c'." Someone whispered in her ear.

Eleanor jumped and immediately smacked the person in the face with her notebook. Eleanor turned around to see the person she hit was Alvin. "Oh my God," She said. "Are you okay?" She asked with a laugh.

Alvin laughed too. "Yeah, it was only my eye." He said holding it.

Eleanor giggled. "I'm sorry," She said with an apologetic smile. "But you scared me."

"So, when you get scared you beat people with notebooks?" He asked.

Eleanor laughed and grabbed his arm. "Let me see it." She said moving it and looking at his eye closely. "It looks okay to me." She said.

"It still hurts."

"You're being such a baby, Alvin. I don't see anything." Eleanor laughed.

"You can't see a broken heart either, but it still hurts, Ellie." Alvin responded.

Eleanor continued to look. "I'm starting to think that you're doing this as an excuse to look at my eyes." She laughed.

"Aw, you caught me." Alvin laughed. "I just wanted to see these beautiful brown eyes up close." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

Eleanor giggled. "You're so sweet," She said. "But you're not getting lucky." She whispered. Alvin pouted as Eleanor walked back over to her desk. "Now, not to be rude or anything, but you have to leave."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have to study, and you'll just distract me." Eleanor said pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, fine," Alvin said. "I'll leave, but I get you all to myself when we go home in few weeks."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "At this rate, the only place I won't be able to come home this summer. I'll be here retaking this class."

"Why is that?"

"…Because you won't let me study!" Eleanor laughed. "And I'm barely passing already, so get." She said pushing him again.

Alvin laughed but didn't budge. "Well, maybe I could help you. What class is it?"

"…Astronomy."

Alvin laughed again. "Okay, maybe I can't help, but…"

"…but nothing! You're just taking up space and breathing my air by standing here being useless." Eleanor joked.

"But…" Alvin went on ignoring her. "I could probably get Simon to help you." He said.

Eleanor thought about it. "Do you think Simon would do it?"

Alvin took a few steps back and saw Simon walking down the hall. "Hey, Simon, would you tutor Ellie in astronomy?" He asked.

"Sure; have her meet me in the courtyard at six o'clock." He said never stopping his walk to his next destination.

Alvin looked back at Eleanor. "I think he'll do it." He said with a slight chuckle.

**

"She's late." Simon mumbled to himself. "You say, be here at six, but they never listen." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry; I'm here!" Eleanor called running to Simon. She seemed to be having difficulties because she was in a dress. "Alvin wanted to take me out to dinner before this, and I guess we lost track of time." She explained. Simon continued to eye her. "I hope you're not mad at me." She said batting her eyelashes and swaying cutely.

The longer Simon eyed her, the longer she gave him the cute eyes. Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm not my brother; those cute eyes don't work on me." He said. Eleanor continued but gave him her sweetest and most innocent smile. Simon glared at her, but couldn't help laughing. "You're persistent; I like that." He said walking over to his telescope. Eleanor giggled and followed him so they could get started.

**

Just days before her exam, Eleanor tried to get in as much study time and Alvin time as she could before it was time for them to pack up and leave. "Okay, what's the difference between stars and constellations?" Simon asked.

Eleanor thought for a moment. "Stars can be weighed and measured, and constellations are a map in the sky." She answered.

"Right," Simon said. Eleanor crossed her legs Indian style as she did a victory spin in a chair. "You know what Eleanor?"

"What?" She asked.

"I think you're ready for that exam." Simon said smiling at her.

"I better be, or you're going to see a whole new side of me, and it won't be pretty." Eleanor said poking him in the chest with her pen.

Simon laughed. "Trust me; you're ready." He said. He looked down the pen still pushing on his chest. "Please don't hurt me."

"Okay, I trust you." Eleanor said moving her pen. "But Alvin's not showing up for awhile, so let's just keep going." She suggested.

Simon nodded in agreement and walked over to his telescope. "Look in here and tell me what you see." He said gesturing for Eleanor to come.

Eleanor complied and looked into it. "I see a girl in the next dorm, doing yoga." She said.

Simon furrowed his brow in confusion and took a look for himself. "Hm, Alvin must've been fooling with it again." He said adjusting the coordinates.

Eleanor laughed, though she stored that piece of information away for later. "That's what I like about you Simon. You have a great sense of humor, and you make astronomy fun."

"Well, astronomy is fun and beautiful." He said looking up from the telescope. "For example," Simon gestured for Eleanor to look once again and she did so. "That is Alpheratz; it's the brightest star in the constellation Andromeda."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Eleanor said.

"Mythology says that Andromeda was so beautiful that the gods put her up in the heavens for all to see." Simon explained.

Eleanor giggled. "Oh, Simon, I bet you show this to all the girls you tutor." She joked. Simon laughed. "It's amazing," Eleanor said standing upright and turning to face Simon with a smile.

"It's is," Simon said smiling back at her.

They remained quiet for a moment which could be described as awkward. Though, it was more of a comfortable awkward **(A.N. Did that make sense to anyone besides me?). **"Knock, knock; boyfriend in the room." Alvin announced walking in. Eleanor blushed as they made as much distance as possible between the two of them. "How did it go today?" Alvin asked.

"Great," Eleanor said smiling at him. "Simon has taught me a lot. Did you know that the sun is going to burn out in five-billion years?"

"Wow, then we better get to the movie." Alvin said. Eleanor let out a small giggle as she grabbed her bag and they headed towards the door. "Thanks again Simon."

"No problem," Simon said with a smile.

"Bye Simon." Eleanor said leaving with Alvin and closing the door behind them.

"See ya," Simon said with a sigh. He plopped down onto his bed and let out a frustrated huff.

He lied there in silence for a few minutes before Theodore came in. "What's going on, bro?" He asked.

Simon sighed again. "I fell… hard." He said.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you broke can be replaced." Theodore said dropping his bags on his bed.

Simon's forehead creased in confusion. "What? No," He said sitting up. "I mean in love." He clarified.

Theodore laughed, now understanding. "I'm sure Brittany will be happy to hear that." He said pulling out his laptop.

Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prevent himself from yelling at Theodore. "It's not Brittany." He said looking over at Theodore.

Theodore looked up from his work with concerned eyes. _I think he get's it. _Simon thought. "It's not Jeanette, is it?" He asked.

Simon sighed again. _Maybe not… _"…Never mind, Theo." He said.

Theodore closed his laptop and gave Simon his full attention. "Well, if it's Brittany and it's not Jeanette, then who are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm talking about…" He paused. "…Eleanor."

Theodore was silent for a few seconds and then started laughing. "That's impossible; Eleanor is…" Theodore paused when he saw Simon's face. "…Oh." He said _finally _getting it. "Does Alvin…"

"No."

Theodore nodded again. "But she's…"

"…My brother's girl." Simon finished.

Theodore nodded. "What are you going…?"

"I don't know." Simon answered again.

**

The next day, Simon and Eleanor were walking to Eleanor's dorm after one of their many study sessions. "Okay, since the twentieth century, the field of professional astronomy was split…"

"…Into two branches; observational and theoretical." Eleanor finished for him.

Simon chuckled. "Wow, that's right." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Pretty soon you're not going to need me anymore."

"Well, I'm flunking Biology." Eleanor said smiling up at him.

"…Really?" Simon asked with a laugh.

"Well, no; I have a B." She said with a small disappointed laugh. Simon laughed bitterly as they continued to walk. "But, I'd like an A." Eleanor said smiling up at him again.

Simon chuckled again. "Cool, we can make that happen."

"Awesome," Eleanor said laughing with him. "Listen Simon; I think we both know what's going on here." Eleanor said grabbing his arm to stop him.

Simon turned to face her. "Ellie, we can't." He said.

"I know." Eleanor smiled but on the inside was still disappointed. "Could I have one last hug?" She asked extending her arms out to him.

Simon smiled. "Sure," He said pulling her close to him. They stayed in the close embrace for several more minutes. "Eleanor, we have to let go." Simon whispered.

"I know," She mumbled into his chest. Eleanor lifted her head so that they were looking into each others eyes. "This is wrong." She said smiling.

"I know," Simon said smiling back. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "We should stop." He said pulling her even closer.

"We should," Eleanor said wrapping her arms around Simon's neck as they're faces became inches closer.

**

"Hey, Theo," Simon said walking in the door of their dorm and plopping down on his bed.

"Hey," Theodore said looking up from his text book. "How was the tutoring?" He asked. Simon shrugged. "Did something happen?" He asked hoping to get a real answer this time. Simon nodded as he leaned back onto his bed. Theodore was really interested now. "Did you kiss her?" Simon didn't respond. Theodore looked over at his face to find it stoic; completely unreadable…

**Did anyone else notice that this was a mix between **_**Two to Tutor, If I Was the One, Sealed With a Kiss, **_**and**_** Escaping Reality**_**? I didn't notice until I finished writing. Man, I'm a genius! Haha! Did you sense the sarcasm? Anyway, this is my FIRST Simonor, and I hope it was good. I'm kinda into them now, and it's a shame that their not more stories about them. I think there's one… but it doesn't focus on them, it's an Alvinette. So… would this be the first? Hmm… new poll up in my profile! Go vote! Go vote! But before you do that… REVIEW!**


End file.
